This invention is directed to a device positioned in a battery well which prevents electric contact when the battery is inserted in the wrong polarity orientation.
Many modern transistorized circuits are harmed when the wrong polarity of electrical supply is applied to them. Furthermore, none of the transistorized circuits will work with incorrect polarity. In battery-powered electronic circuits the application of incorrect polarity can be achieved by controlling the manner in which the battery is installed in the battery pocket. Horton U.S. Pat. No. 3,537,909 and Cich U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,452 each have battery pockets in which a battery can only be inserted in one orientation, and in this way prevent the application of the wrong polarity to the circuitry. However, the user does not always recognize the control upon battery insertion. When the user finds that the battery does not smoothly slide into place, he applies additional force. This force is destructive in battery recesses which are of a configuration which accept a battery in only one orientation.
Thus, it is necessary to provide a battery receptacle or well which will receive a battery positioned in either the correct or the incorrect polarity, but will prevent electrical connection when the battery is inserted in the incorrect polarity.